


I'll Look After You

by starrywolf101



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arachnophobia, Boyfriends, Cake, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spiders, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Looks like Luke has to save Ryan once again...





	I'll Look After You

A shriek filled the silent house. Luke hurriedly follows the direction of the sound. He was scared of what might happen if he arrived to late. Thought after thought raced through his mind, and each was worse than the last.

Luke was woken from his nap by the sound of Ryan screeching in horror and fear. Anything could have happened; Ryan could have hurt himself, someone could have broken in, or the house could even be haunted by some ghost who wanted revenge! That last one was a bit of a stretch, but Luke was in panic mode.

He bursts into the bathroom the find Ryan perched on the counter, hairbrush in hand, and shaking in fear. “What happened!?” Luke shouts in concern and relief. He was happy that Ryan didn't seem injured, but Luke still didn't know what had caused his boyfriend to scream.

Ryan’s mouth was opened in a silent scream as he hesitantly pointed to the shower curtain. Luke raised a questioning eyebrow as he cautiously crept over to the bathtub. He quickly pulled back the curtain to reveal…. nothing. Luke didn't see anything there. He turns back to Ryan whose eyes widened even more in panic.

“What the fuck did you even see?” Luke asks, getting a bit impatient. He hates being woken up early from his naps. 

Ryan slowly climbs down to get a better look, and doesn't see anything either. “Maybe I just imagined it…” Ryan whispers, but he still doesn't let his guard down. Then, that's when he saw it. “Aaah! Spider!” Ryan shrieks once more as he jumps away in fear and points. Luke quickly follows the accusing finger to find, yes there there in fact is a spider. The thing was though, it was a tiny house spider. It's bites didn't even hurt, nor were they venomous.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Ryan? A fucking tiny ass spider,” Luke groans. Ryan gives him a sheepish smile as he backs up a bit more. Luke rolls his eyes, bends down, and just picks it up. The spider didn't even do anything, it just harmlessly crawled across his hand.

“Don't get it near me!’ Ryan hisses in fear. Luke smirks devilishly as he slowly creeps nearer to his boyfriend.

“Don’t get this little guy near you?” Luke taunts the very panicked man. Ryan yelps in fear as he stumbles over his feet in his scurry out of the bathroom. 

“Luke!” Ryan screeches in horror as his boyfriend laughs like this was the funniest thing ever (which it totally wasn't).

Luke rolls his eyes, opens up the bathroom window, and shoos the tiny arachnid outside. “Alright, I'm sorry Ry. I shouldn't have teased ya.” Luke finds Ryan sitting outside the bathroom doing the most adorable pout. “Can you forgive me, darlin?”

Ryan sighs and looks up to meet Luke’s eyes. “Yeah, I guess I can think about forgiving you. Maybe if you make that amazing chocolate cake, then i'll think about letting you sleep in the bed with me tonight.” Ryan teased his boyfriend back. Now both men were grinning, and Luke planted a soft kiss on Ryan’s forehead.

“Anything you want, Ry.”


End file.
